The life of the inventor
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: HG comes home after figuring out that she doesn't love Nate. Bering/Wells. Briefly covers all the seasons but most of the plot is after season 4. Canon until after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

With a broken smile the Brit turned towards the door. As little as Charles tried, nowadays he gave her sympathy, she had after all just lost her daughter and her sanity weeks ago. The woman who was HG Wells looked up and looked at the man who had stolen most of the credit of her work so far. He smiled shyly as he brought in tea hopefully with different results than usual.

No luck.

She looked down at the brown liquid and saw her daughters eyes, the same color as perfectly brewed tea, the same as her own. Her reflection reminded her of the very girl who's death caused this grief... No, not death. Murder.

She looked into the tea, and the tears fell down her face as she broke into pitifully loud sobs, her only wish was to be with her daughter again. As the tears streaked her face she screamed at no one in particular.

She was a mess. There was no denying it. She worked day and night on the time machine schematics. She was so close, she could feel it! But the daily tea intrusion was not any help at all.

Charles swore up and down that everyday her eyes became slightly darker.

...

The time machine was built. The warehouse wasn't sure if it approved, but the smell apples told her that it trusted her.

She strapped herself in and then pressed a strategically placed board that would turn on the contraption from her seat and not be in the way still.

...

She was the nanny in the house with Christina, her Christina. In ten minutes multiple men had flooded through the window. She failed to save her daughter. Time and time again she was forced to watch her daughter die.

It became apparent that there was no way to save her daughter, so she did the only thing that seemed logical.

She got revenge. She killed the men. She asked the reagents to be bronzed. At first, they weren't so happy at the idea of the person who was supposed to become the caretaker of the warehouse being bronzed. In the end, her plead to end this life and her lack of sanity won over the want to make her the future caretaker after Caturanga.

And so, Helena G. Wells was bronzed.

In a way, this was were her adventure really began.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Okay, I'm starting this chapter by saying, I am terribly sorry for the grammatical errors and the wait. I was on my phone before and now I have my laptop fixed and can write more grammatically correct and faster. ITS A WIN-WIN.**

* * *

Black. Darkness, tangible, yet unreachable darkness. A darkness so intense, you could swear you were hearing things... You could swear you could see lights... You could swear you were living in a dark nightmare from your childhood that suddenly became so real, that it scared you as a thirty-two year old woman...

Was she thirty-two anymore? She still felt the same, except for a strong desire to run, to be free and never be bronzed again, but besides that she didn't know anything. She was only aware of her thoughts that always seemed to travel to past pain and brokenness. She knew in her heart when she came out of this though, the world would be an amazing place, that everyone would be equal, that no one would have the need to steal... or kill... She knew that everyone would be orderly, polite. Maybe even reanimating the deceased would be invented, who knows?

She really hoped the latter was a possibility. She had made sure Christina had been very well preserved for that very reason, so when she got out of her incarceration she could get her baby back, her precious, beautiful, young, lovely, baby girl. Her Christina.

* * *

White. Light, bright, overbearingly so but still, light. A light she had forgotten existed after so long. She began to think that maybe she had dreamed the entire sad story of her life, only clinging to the story that was the pain she imagined, but the light reminded her that all of that was real that it had actually happened. A light that brought both good and bad, wasn't that what the darkness did? In a way, they were Ying and Yang, what one did, the other did the exact opposite, and while it may look bright and cheerful, there was a darkness that was covering that beauty with pain...

She felt almost exactly as she did when she went in, except now she came out calm, a calm that allowed herself to do anything to bring her daughter back, or to bring the world down with herself to see her darling child. Now nothing would be questioned, she would do everything she needed to do to get the things she needed, get out of here, and then make them believe she was back to being an agent if that was what was needed. She made a plan so that if they woke her up with a different intension than to reunite her with her Christina. If Christina wasn't the one waking her up there would be a price to pay, and she would be the collector.

A man.

A filthy, unloving, man with a smile that told her she better be careful about him. He wasn't waking her up to be with Christina. A young woman, also not Christina. Pixie cut, red except for a streak of green. Short. Snarky expression.

"Come with me," the man said, she followed darkly. He had a plan and she needed to follow it. For now.

"Look at the camera darling, give them a show," He had an accent like hers, but filled with malice. She wondered briefly if hers sounded like that or if she still sounded her flirtatious self. The red-headed woman looked up at the camera with a smirk and waved. HG stretched her arms while following the man.

She tested her voice for the first time, "Who are you exactly?" she said with a slight shakiness in her voice probably due to the fact that she hadn't talked in... How long was she gone? She had nothing to go off of. According to the girls clothing, it had been a quite a while.

"James MacPherson, and that, is my lovely assistant, Leena," the girl changed from the fair skinned, thin haired young lady to a woman with darker skin and curly hair. Her snarky smile turned into one of gentleness. The two women were almost as if they were the Ying and Yang of the light and darkness before. The man led her away to the main storage for artifacts, although this also looked strangely different from Warehouse 12.

* * *

Later, when she was doing his bidding by going to see an HG Wells impersonator, (a man, they still failed to realize that Charles only took the credit,) she saw a woman. An agent, Myka Bering. She admitted to herself that Agent Bering was not only a beauty in photos, but in person... Had she been able to, she probably would have flirted with the woman. It wasn't a new concept to her, sure, many of her lovers had been men, but the key word there had been '_many_'. She had also been romantically involved with women. This woman was so unfortunate to have been in this particular situation with her, there was so much that could have happened instead... so much more.

Instead she got away with what she wanted. As was the plan. She finished the job and then killed the man. She got away. She had placed the artifacts. She was in control of the variables. It was time to come into contact with... what was her name? _Myka_. Such a beautiful name. _Such a beautiful body. _

* * *

She saved the woman. It was quite the adrenaline rush, she was pressed flush against her, Her breathe tingling her neck as she looked up at Helena. She smiled, looking back at the woman encased in her arms.

_Safe in her arms..._

* * *

They had accepted her back, she had gotten her way as was expected. She had the Minoan Trident, she was in the place, only one problem.

_She was there... _

Arthur pulled out a revolver on her. Arthur had shot at her. Arthur took the bullet and the wound. Myka took the revolver.

Myka decided that she wanted to die. She told Helena to look her in the eyes and shoot her.

_She couldn't do it..._

Myka took the Trident and the reagents had taken her.

She became Emily Lake. Emily got a boyfriend. Emily was captured by a psychopath. Emily became Helena again. Helena met the boyfriend and his daughter.

_ She brought back so many good memories..._

* * *

Months had passed. She had so much happen. She left. She was happy here with her new family.

_She was happy...she was happy...she was happy..._

It was her mantra, she had to say it to keep her here with Adel-

Nate. To keep her here with Nate. She needed to stop slipping up like that. It seemed the more she stayed here, the more it happened.

_Her mind wandered to what could've happened if she stayed with My-... the Warehouse..._

She decided it was time to go. She had enough of her own lies.

_"Lying to yourself makes you become ignorant. Remember that child," Caturanga's most important lesson._

It was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Sup guys? So like I said I'm now updating more frequently because of my new computer so... Yay...? Also, the end of this story is the beginning to 'Stay Forever With Me', but its rated M so I'm just gonna kinda leave it as a different story. You don't have to read it to understand the story but it will be referenced. So, Read and tell me how to make this better? Maybe? No? Okay.**

HG Wells hated small spaces. She hated any space that was any smaller than the B&B's dinning room. Actually she wasn't very fond of the small space and would be open about it if the large open barriers between it and the kitchen and the usually open French doors that led outside.

She also hated crowds. Any number of people above ten in a closed space was to many in her opinion. The Warehouse was the only space large enough to have over ten people inside without her consciousness to start fading and allow fear inside.

She always wanted to know where an exit was. It was a part of being an agent, always have an escape route, always plan for your own safety. No exit, no escape? No living in some situations (and most in her case).

With all that in mind, you could definitely say that Helena Grace Wells was no fan of planes. She hated that she always had the impervious terrible luck that she always was stuck next to either a pregnant woman or a child, or, gods forbid another torture session, a teenager, or maybe twelve year old, with long dark hair that was alone. No parent, in fact, when she asked her the girl had actually said she was on her way home to America where her grandparents were waiting for her again. _Her parents had died not long before._ She never wanted to step on another plane again, but she had too to get to Myka.

So now, HG was sitting in a Wisconsin airport, newly bought sketch book and mechanical pencil in her hands, leaning against her lap as she sketched out a blueprint of an invention she just had in her head. Nothing big, just something to wipe memory and put it back later, almost like the Janus coin, but more convenient, quicker, and you could choose how long the memory was gone from. So, if an artifact were to appear agents could take their memory of what happened and replace it. It was based on the little machine from the movie Nate had made her watch before.

Nate. Nate was quite troublesome this morning, unpacking her bag and yelling at her, telling her it must be a mistake and that she still loved him. Then later yelling all sorts of insane words out the door at her car as it drove away. _Faggot. Idiot. Bitch. Whore. Cheating slut._She knew it was all out of anger.

He would be alright after he got passed the shock of being essentially dumped for a woman. In a way though, he wasn't dumped by his girlfriend Emily Lake, he was dumped by Helena Wells who was in love with a woman that she had to find now.

She hadn't wasted any time once she had her mind made up, HG had gotten everything she needed and made her way to the airport, buying herself a ticket to the soonest flight back to South Dakota she could. The ticket Myka had used was a plane that had already left, Helena had to wait at the airport for quite a few hours for her flight. The time she had bought her ticket was around twelve-twenty, the time she needed to board the flight was about seven-thirty. Helena made her way through the airport, learning how certain things worked, what the literature that was popular was like ("This is terrible! What was this woman thinking? Does she not know what the written word means to some people? This book is worth less than the broken leg that Meyers will have if she crosses me..."), and shopped for herself... and Myka.

Just a little for herself though, honestly she needed all the help she could get. Women like chocolate right? Women also like fancy toys from a mysterious shop that had one-way glass windows. That was only for her if all went as plan though. The list of objects that she had bought besides those two were a teddy-bear for Myka, a movie copy of Titanic that was also for Myka, and a nice pair of boots, that was actually for herself.

She sat in those boots with her pad of paper and pen she had also bought. That's when a hand had tapped her on her shoulder, and asked what she was drawing in a feminine yet quite controlled voice.

Mrs. Frederic looked into Helena's eyes with a look that told her she knew the plan, and if she knew the plan, so did the reagents. Was that really a surprise though? The reagents knew everything. But the question stood, did they know?

"They do."

Two words. That was it. Then Mrs. Frederic walked away and into the crowd. It was like the woman could read minds. Helena said nothing at all, but that didn't mean Mrs. Frederic didn't know what was going through her head. She was truly an extraordinary woman. That, Helena had no doubt about, but she still would smile when the woman caught her off guard, or did something else extraordinary. She really was an embodiment of the wondrous warehouse she worked for.

But back to her message. So they knew that she was coming home. She briefly reflected on all the things that could possibly happen now that they had time to strategize her murder. Pete smashing her skull with a sledge hammer, Artie letting an artifact 'accidentally' turn her skin liquid, Claudia beating her with Godric's Spoon, Myka telling her to leave and never to return and that she never wanted to see her face again, maybe even Trailer had something against her too. Honestly she was okay with all of them except the Myka bit. That seemed like the worst way to go. She also thought of all the things that could go right as she descended the jet bridge to the prison of claustrophobia and fear. She needed something to uplift her spirits as she climbed into the flying machine.

She got on and sat next to, as always, a small child. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes, almost piercingly so. She looked up and started talking to HG without taking breaths between her words. HG just sat and listened smiling, remembering a time when Christina would have done the same, letting the child's talking bring back so many memories that were very far from being sad.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): K, so now that we've gotten to the point where everyone's back together and the story can really start, I've decided to write a bit differently. What I mean is that I'm going to go into different point of views. The last chapters were really just to get you updated where we are at in Helena's story plot and to give background info that I plan to use later. Just a sort of baseline plot. Now I'm going to write reactions, its really just a filler chapter for the most part.**

**Also, lets forget about that ovarian cancer, because, well, no. No. Just no. I cant even do this. NO. **

**Lastly, if I can get your opinion on something. I'm thinking about making this a rated M story but I'm not sure if I should or not, any thoughts?**

**With that said, this chapter is brought to you by_ 3 Doors Down - Here without you. _So read, review and enjoy!**

**~Claudia~**

She wasn't sure what had happened when she walked through the door of the now-trashed B&B. She did know that HG had already returned. The Warehouse told her that it probably wasn't safe to go in though at the time of the brit's arrival and now she saw why. Everything looked slightly disheveled, so either Myka destroyed the woman or... Something else she didn't want to be involved or have knowledge of happened. _It was a good thing we have Abigail, _Claudia thought. Just thinking of the two women doing the dirty made her want to puke and never leave the Warehouse again. It all made sense why Artie stayed there almost twenty-four-seven.

Claudia decided to investigate the small B&B. She took note of all of the damages done to the building itself, a part of the wall had a crack in it from too much pressure (Claudia stepped around that particular area), the staircase railing was tilting a little towards the ground, and Myka's door, that was slightly ajar, had been pushed a little off of the hinges to where it probably would fall off if slammed. _Eww. Eww. Doubly eww. Is that HG and Myka in there? OH GOD SHUT THE DOOR!_ Claudia's thoughts became more horrific with each passing problem she found. Quickly, she ran to her own safe-haven that had, thankfully not been touched. Pete's door (straight across from hers and right next to Myka's) was not quite as lucky with a large crack going straight down the left side.

_"ALERT: WARNING, DO NOT COME HOME UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY WISH TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!" _Claudia's text was sent to everyone still at the Warehouse. She only came home to see HG and get lunch, well apparently that wasn't going to work seeing as lunch was officially ruined. She probably would have been happier if she came home to an intense stare-down between Myka and HG, then at least she could be spared her mind. _Frack!_

***Pete***

After Claudia informed him on what all had gone down in the B&B he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Especially with the new crack in his door to remind him every day that Myka got some. Right. Next. Door.

So, he did the only logical thing he could think of, he went to a hotel. That may not sound to logical seeing as he could have bunkered down with Claudia and Steve for the night, but this was Pete so logic isn't always logic. The closest hotel (that wasn't the B&B) was about thirty miles away. _Worth it._

Who knows what could happen in the middle of the night if he were to sleep there? And his room was right next to Myka's, which was no doubt Helena's now to.

He thought about staying at the Warehouse overnight with Artie who decided that while he wanted to see HG he also didn't want to be there at night, but decided against it thinking that he didn't feel the excitement of doing inventory when he could be sleeping. So Pete got his keys and drove to the commercial hotel and slept soundly, which was the complete and utter opposite of Claudia and Steve who were forced to stay there over the night due to Abigail not getting a proper warning from either of them. That was not Pete's problem, in fact, it was their own personal problem.

***Trailer***

Why did he stay? He could have escaped with Artie, but he knew that if he stayed Myka would look in his pitiful eyes and give him treats. She was easy to break when it came to giving him a cookie or seven.

Then the other one showed up, the one that smelled like apples and tea.

Trailer had no where to run, the B&B was too open not to see. He buried his head in the couch, but that didn't help because of his heightened hearing. He could hear everything. He heard the walls creak, their voices, Pete's door break, the door finally opening. They didn't even shut it so he could still hear them just as loudly as before.

He whimpered and covered his ears, but even that didn't help. He regretted staying, those cookies were not worth this torture session. He ran to the back yard where maybe he would find peace and might forget those noises, but unfortunately for him (and probably the two women inside) the sound found its way outside and to his ears.

He vowed never to stay here ever again.

**(A/N): So I had to stop here, I cant stop laughing at the Trailer piece and at the same time I want to go on. I'l probably just end up writing some more tonight.**


End file.
